savewoyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Cool Guy
The Cool Guy is the 6th episode of the second season in Wander over Yonder. It was aired on October 5th 2015. Synopsis ''Lord Hater's next invasion is put on hold when he joins Emperor Awesome, where he starts acting like a party-loving dude like him. This results in Peepers being left out, as he tries to do the invasion himself. '' Episode Summary Lord Hater and Commander Peepers was in the Skullship having fun "planning out" their next invasion with mini action versions of them self. However, it got interrupted by Emperor Awesome who crashed the ship with his limo ship leaving a huge hole and mess in the Skullship. This anger Hater and told Awesome that he was going to pay with pain (and money from his insurance state by Peepers), but Awesome said that he just wanted to hang out with Hater because he finds him cool now. This surprised and pleases Hater and decided to go hang out with Awesome leaving Peepers left behind, clean up the mess, and fix the toys much to his dismay. In Emperor Awesome's ship, Awesome gave Hater a new makeover with now Hater wearing a leather jacket, a hat with Awesome's symbol, and sunglasses. They lots of fun and cool things like carving a moon statute of them, bike stunts, hanging out with hot women, picking on nerdy aliens, etc. While he is having fun, Hater tries to call Peepers to join them, but Awesome doesn't allow him too. Back at the Skullship after cleaning up the mess and fixing it up the toys, Peepers tries many time to call Hater about the invasion but Hater would either doesn't hear him, or not pick up the phone. This saddens Peepers but then realize somethings: Lord Hater never cared about taking over planets, he just cares about being popular. Realizing this, Peepers decided to conquer the planet himself with the Watchdog army. Back with Hater and Awesome, Hater is looking at all the pictures of him and Awesome doing cool stuff together on the phone. Hater tells Awesome he wants to do it again, but Awesome said things get lame after a while and until Hater comes up with something cool, he going to call it a day. Not wanting to stop hanging out with Awesome, Hater gets an idea. On the colorful bubbly planet, the Skullship landed, and the Watchdog came out with Peepers yelling out there planet is now under the control of him. Unknowingly to Peepers, the limo ship is there with Hater and Awesome and Awesome gets the idea of picking on Peepers much to Hater's discomfort. Awesome, along with the aliens, starting laughing at Peepers, calling him a nerd, pipsqueak, and cute. However when Peepers was about to get down, he trips and landed on his face which cause the aliens to laugh at him even more. Peepers said that he doesn't care if he is called a nerd, because nerds use their brains to set goals for himself and figure out ways to achieve them. Peepers even tells Awesome that beside the cool stuff he have, all he have is lots of ugly clothes, no real friends, and is a failure as a villain. At first, Awesome seems to feel bad, but quickly change him mind and push Peepers down, grabbed him, and saying dorks like Peepers make "awesome punching bags" and was about to beat him up. Hater seeing this, gets furious, and yells out nobody picks on Peepers but him, and flies down and beats up Awesome instead. Back at the Skullship, Hater and Peepers are hanging out with each other again and re-acting the fight scene with Hater and Awesome with their mini versions of themselves. Then Wander shows up (with his toy version) and interrupted which lead Hater to "chase" him and with Peepers and Slyvia (with her toy version) just sigh. Trivia Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 2